


I'm Good To Go For Something Golden

by fobiversary



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Genderswap, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobiversary/pseuds/fobiversary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teenage genderswap Fall Out Boy, with a dash of petekey and some sweet transgirl!Andy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this my first fic, and it's the first chapter of a longer story. hope you enjoy! maybe leave me a comment telling me how you like it/if I should continue?

Petra Wentz wasn’t entirely sure how she’d gotten where she was, but she knew where it had started. It had all started on a sunny day in May, Petra and Jo had been sitting around Petra’s room, talking about music. “Blink, man… they’re so influential… the voice of a generation…” Jo mused in her usual lazy drawl. “Yeah, dude. Hey… do you ever feel like we could be doing… more? We could be helping people. Getting out in the world and actually doing things, you know?” Petra asked, sounding like she was millions of miles away. “We should start a band! I mean, I know we’re still in school but like… we could drop out! Start a band and tour!” She had gotten up from her prone position on the bed and was bouncing around the room now, digging in the closet as if she were looking for a suitcase to pack up and leave. “Sure, dude. Like that’ll ever happen.” Jo laughed, used to Petra’s frequent explosions of ambition. “Yeah… I guess you’re right.” Petra sighed defeatedly, but it had ignited a spark in her brain. A band. That’s what they needed.They resumed their lazy chat about music, and Jo eventually went home, leaving Petra to spend the night scribbling lyrics in a beat up journal.  
////  
On Monday, Petra bounded up to Jo, her small frame practically glowing from the huge smile on her face. “Hello, Josephine. Do I have some news for you. So you know that girl Patrice, the one in our bio class? Small, wears glasses, always has on a cardigan? Her?” Petra asks, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. “Um… yeah. Yeah, she’s cool. What about her?  
“She has the key to our band. She can help us. We’re gonna be so rad!”  
“Wait, Petra, again with the band thing? C’mon, it’ll never happen…”  
“But Joooooo just listen, okay? This girl has a sick voice. Like, a soul voice. It’s crazy. Just please, hear me out?” Petra begs, hands clasped in front of her face, eyes pleading.  
“...Fine. Fine, I’ll cater to your fantasy. Let’s go.”  
“YAY!” She grabs Jo’s hand and tugs her towards the choir room “you’regonnaloveitshe’ssogoodohmygodican’twaitI-”  
Petra cuts off suddenly, staring at the ground and blushing furiously as her longtime crush, Michaela Way walks past, flanked by Gabrielle Saporta, Wilhelmina Beckett, Alexa Suarez, and her older sister, Gee (no one knew Gee’s real name. She’d gone by Gee for so long that no one had bothered asking.) Jo was always astounded seeing Petra like this- shy, stammering, at a complete loss for words. Petra always knew what to say, but Mikey (as she was affectionately referred to by her friends) made her lose her mind. It was a little sad too, because Petra was too scared to ask Mikey out, for fear of what other people would say. (Mikey’s sister Gee had a girlfriend, Frankie Iero, but they’d been dating so long that no one cared anymore) Jo had known her long enough that Petra hadn’t even needed to tell her she was bi- Jo just knew, and she loved her best friend no matter what. But sadly, not everyone in their small Illinois town was as accepting as that- namely, Brenda Urie. Brenda was the queen of the 9th grade, and the bitchiest person to have ever existed. Jo didn’t have much time to dwell on the terrible Brenda before Petra had snapped out of her trance and was again dragging her towards the music wing.  
When they arrive, Petra grabs her and pushes her towards the door. “Hi, Patrice! This is Jo, she plays guitar.” Petra singsongs to the small girl sitting behind the piano.  
“H-hi. I’m uh… Patrice. Yeah. So um, you guys are starting a band?” she asks.  
“Apparently. Petra told me you could sing?”  
“Oh, yeah! This is a song I wrote, it’s called Saturday.”  
I’m good to go, and I’m going nowhere fast… Patrice begins to sing, and her voice is smooth and soft, but rough in all the right places. It’s raw, and Jo can feel the emotion behind it. She finishes singing and stares shyly up at the pair of girls standing over her. “What did I tell you? She’s bomb!” Petra yells, and Jo has to agree- this girl is good. “Well… I guess we’re a band.” Jo says, because she’s convinced now- they’re going to go places.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Andy and a fight takes place.

“Okay, Jo, that was great! Let’s go again!” it’s been two weeks since they officially started a band, and they’ve made some progress, but something is still bugging Patrice. “Wait, guys… We need a drummer. We’re never gonna get anywhere without percussion, and I can’t drum and sing at the same time.” she remarks, staring at Petra and Jo.  
“Yeah… she’s right, Petra. We need a drummer.”  
Petra runs a hand through her hair and sighs. “Yeah… I know. We’ll find one.”  
They’re practicing in the band room (the band teacher, Ms. Barakat, loved Patrice and gave them permission to use it after school) and the door squeaks open quietly. The three girls stare at it, and a face peers into the room. “I uh… I h-heard you g-guys need a d-drummer?” the person said, blushing furiously. Petra leapt towards the door and nodded quickly. “yeah, we do! you play?”   
The girl nodded, smiling slightly. “I’m Andrea, uh, Hurley. Andrea Hurley.”   
“Hey, is your brother that kid Andy who used to go here? I never see him around. Or are you the same person? nah, that would be weird!” Petra laughs. Jo punched her in the arm, and Patrice hissed angrily under her breath “Petra! You hurt her feelings!”  
Andrea was staring at the ground, her feet twisting. She’s sniffling quietly and quickly brings a hand to her eyes to rub away tears. Petra’s face has softened now, and she walks hesitantly towards the other girl, looking unsure of how to deal with a crying person. “Hey… I’m sorry. I… I didn’t mean to upset you…” she awkwardly extends an arm towards Andrea.  
“I’m um… I’m transgender. I u-used to go by Andy until my parents had my… m-my name changed.” Andrea says quietly.   
“Well, Andrea, we’d love to see you play. It doesn’t even need to be good, really, just fast and loud.” Jo says, smirking and laughing slightly. Andrea walks to the drums, picks up the sticks, and begins to tap a fast rhythm. the initial rhythm segues into a series of rolls and crashes and ends with a final bang that leaves the rest of the girls in awe. “Holy shit, dude. you can do that? Like, with your own hands? Holy crap, we need you! you’re insanely talented!” Petra runs to the girl behind the drums and throws her arms around Andrea. “That was crazy! Be in our band?” Petra’s eyes are shining and wide as she looks up expectantly at the other girl.   
“Sure. I-if you guys want me to.” Andrea said quietly  
“YOU’RE IN!! Now let’s go guys, we need to get the intro to Homesick at Space Camp down!”  
//////  
One week later, the girls are just finishing up when Andrea pulls Petra aside and says quietly, staring at her feet, “I’m afraid to leave school right now. Football practice ends in a few minutes and those guys… They hate me…” She looks deeply concerned as Petra ponders her statement and throws her arms around her friend. “It’s okay, Andrea. We’ll protect you. Trust me, no one messes with my friends. If they try to, I’ll unleash the thunder!” she laughs maniacally.   
“Thanks, Petra. I’m so glad I found you guys.” Andrea whispers.  
“Well we’re glad we found you, because you’re the best! Now come on guys, my mom is almost here to pick us up!” The rest of the girls scramble around, picking up the last few remnants of practice and shutting off the lights. The four walk together down the hall to the south side parking lot. Everything is going well when they hear loud boy-laughter up ahead. As they round the corner, the whooping and hollering gets louder until the girls stand head on with a group of football players blocking the doors. “Hey man, look” one of them- Petra thinks his name is Gil- nudges several of the others. “it’s the dyke squad and their tranny friend.” He turns to Andrea and continues. “Who do you think you’re fooling? fucking fag, you’re just a boy in a skirt.” He looks around at his friends and they laugh, giving him the appropriate back slaps and high fives. Jo is furious and terrified all at once, and a glance at Petra says she feels the same- minus the terrified part .  
“EXCUSE YOU? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE, TALKS TO ME OR MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!” the next minute, she leaps at the offending jock, screaming and slapping his arms. the other guys are pulling her off when Andrea, with a fire in her eyes Jo and Patrice have never seen before, steps up and punches him square in the jaw. A collective gasp rises from the crowd and Gil steps back, stunned. There’s a beat of silence before everyone- Jo, Patrice, the rest of the football players- leap forward and begin to fight in a tangle of flying limbs, hair grabbing, and yelling. Patrice grabs the hem of someone’s shirt and he knocks her to the floor, her face hitting a locker and slicing a small cut on her eyebrow.  
“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?” the fight comes to a screeching halt as the vice principal, Mrs. Wilson, storms down the hallway. “My office. All of you. Now.” The group of students walk that way and Mrs. Wilson walks over to Patrice to help her up.  
When they’re all gathered in the office, the vice principal turns to all of them and sits down behind her desk. “Now. I’m very disappointed in all of you. Some of our best athletes, 4 of them, to be exact, and some very exceptional students getting in a fight? Over what?” Mrs. Wilson asks.  
“Ms. Wilson I can explain, they called us-” Petra begins.   
“That’s quite enough, Ms. Wentz. I will ask each of you individually to give me a report of what happened, beginning with you, Ms. Stump, as you seem to be the least guilty. The rest of you, please wait outside. And if I hear so much as a sound while you’re waiting, I will personally expel all of you.” The students filed out, leaving Patrice to face Mrs. Wilson.  
2 hours later, Petra having phoned her mother to explain the situation, Jo, Patrice, Andrea, and Petra are released with 2 detentions each and the football players have to stay behind for a lecture on tolerance and the use of slurs, with a day suspension. As they walk outside, Jo turns to her bandmates. “Guys. Did that really just happen? We got in a fight! We kicked ass! We schooled some transphobic jocks! How cool are we?” She says, the stars shining overhead. “Did you see me hit GIl? I was all boom, take that jerk, and then Andrea was all “feel my fury, bitch” and we totally won!” Petra yells, hands waving manically around her head.”We got through it! But like, I couldn’t have done it without any of you guys! We work so perfectly together!” she stops walking suddenly, frozen under the white light of the street lamp. “Guys… let’s make a pact. We’ll always stick together, and we’ll always have each others backs. and no matter what, we’ll always, always make music. okay?”   
The other girls nod and they form a circle, linking their hands and repeating the words Petra says. On the drive home, Petra thinks about how nice that would sound in a song. A teenage vow in a parking lot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is the first fight scene I've ever written, sorry if it's so stiff! The next chapter will focus more on Jo and Patrice. Leave me a comment to let me know how you liked it!


End file.
